The Connection Of Two Spirts
by ninjagirl91
Summary: Cassie had run away from the orphanage that she lives in. She now moved in with the strangest people she could have imagined. Now she is having strange dreams about a past she wasn't even a part of. What can see tell the turtles that they didn't know?


I do not own the TMNT.

The Connection of Two Spirits

Chapter 1

Turtles!

Have you had one of those days where you thought it was going to be wonderful and it turned out to be the worst day of you life? I had one of those days. It all started with me heading to school. I had already decided that I wasn't going home after school. I was leaving to give the other kids a chance. I live in an orphanage There isn't enough money for all the kids that are there. I felt there would be a little bit more for the others. I could get a job I was sixteen. Well, I should have gotten the job first.

Now I'm wondering around the East Side with no place to stay. I looked around, my pale blue eyes scanning the world around me. I was looking for a friendly alleyway. I knew that was hard to find in New York city, but I could always try. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was a nice stoop of empty building a good place to crash for one night. I hurried over.

"Hey girly, this is our territory." A man said. He had a dragon tattoo on his face. I knew what that meant. It meant trouble. "Shouldn't you be running home to mommy? We could let you off with a warning if you give us all your cash." I really should have gotten the job before I left home.

"Hey, purple dragons! Why don't you pick on someone your own size." I heard someone yell from the roof top. I took my chance and ran. I hurried down the street. I saw a man. He was gesturing me to another alleyway. I would take any one else over the gang members. What I ran into wasn't anything I expected. I'm not sure what happened, I must have passed out.

"Kid, hey, kid. Can you hear me?" I slowly opened my eyes. I saw outlines of people, but I couldn't really make them out. "What's you name kid..."

"Cassandra." I muttered. I was only half there.

"What do we do now? If we bring her home Master Splinter will freak out." This voice was different from the first. It was lighter, more childish maybe I wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Well, we don't really have a choice. It's our fault for slamming the door into her. What do you think Leo?" This voice was light like the second voice but almost shy in away.

The voice called Leo hmmed, then spoke. "I agree with Don, we should bring her home. Master Splinter will be upset, but we can't just leave her." I was wondering why they just didn't take me to a hospital. I was happy that they didn't because the hospital would send be back to where started and I didn't want to go back. I slipped back into darkness.

I woke wrapped in warmth. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a living room. The first thing I noticed how many televisions there where. It felt like early morning but I wasn't sure there didn't seem to be any windows. I stood up, but fell back to the couch I had been lying on. I tried again. I felt a pressure holding me down. I looked behind me and no one was there.

"You are an early riser." Came a voice from my left. I jumped, and looked and then jumped again when I saw it was a giant rat! "How does you head feel."

I wasn't really sure what to say. I was speechless. The rat walked over. He began inspecting a head wound. I wasn't sure. Soon it clicked. This must have been the voices Master Splinter. He was gentle. He pressed to hard causing me to flinch. He hushed me, clamming me before continuing to look it over. I just sat there letting the rat look me over. He began checking my eyes.

"There doesn't seemed to be signs of a concussion, you where very lucky." He said. My voice was still lost to me. I wasn't able to answer him. Finally I found it.

"You are Master Splinter, right?" I sounded strange to myself. I sounded much younger. "They said you might be upset if they brought me here."

"They said you where coherent for very long." He said now checking my forehead. Something that just hit me. I didn't know where my backpack was. There was something very special inside. My school had held a raffle the year before, I happen to win. What I got was a laptop, but it wasn't the laptop the was so special, it was my writing I had over three dozen stories on that one thing. I didn't want to lose all of that work.

"I did I have a backpack with me?" Master Splinter nodded and point at the bag. It was sitting on the other side of the couch. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for taking care of me." I said. I really was kind of him. I wonder how often he was checking on me. I was just an in convince for everyone. I felt my stomach rumble. I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. Master Splinter led me over to the kitchen where he started to make breakfast.

"My sons, should be up soon." He sounded like he was talking himself. I imaged more giant rats. When they came into view I voiced my surprise.

"Turtles." It seemed too much for my over tried brain to handle. I fell out of my chair, causing my fiery red hair to fall over my face.


End file.
